


What Does Fear Do For You?

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, but totally deserved cheating because we all know Valentine is The Worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Jocelyn meets Lucian in the middle of the Brocelind Forest. It’s 3 am: well beyond a decent hour for a pregnant woman to be awake, but she has information that can’t wait a single second longer after the sleeping draught she slipped Valentine takes effect.





	What Does Fear Do For You?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**  
No one can ever, ever find out.
> 
> (A bit of canon timeline fusion, where Luke went to the Farmhouse to heal after first Turning before coming back to the Idris pack for a bit, rather than staying in New York permanently, which I believe is what the show implied)

Jocelyn meets Lucian in the middle of the Brocelind Forest. It’s 3 am: well beyond a decent hour for a pregnant woman to be awake, but she has information that can’t wait a single second longer after the sleeping draught she slipped Valentine takes effect. 

“Jocelyn,” Lucian says with the same relief he shows every time he sees her alive and well. She knows his fears because she shares them, the idea that one day Valentine will discover her betrayal. It feels inevitable and she only hopes to make as much of a difference before that point as possible. 

“Lucian,” Jocelyn smiles slightly, feeling strong arms wrap around her in greeting. Jocelyn wants to allow herself to melt into him, safe in his hold, but time isn’t a luxury she has. She pulls away. “Tomorrow, the werewolves in the Rusk Mountains in New York. He’s claiming they’re harboring a rogue werewolf in their pack.” 

“But they aren’t, are they?” Lucian already knows the answer before she confirms. 

“No. They’ve been taking in newly turned wolves, though. That’s his real target - they won’t know how to defend themselves. It’ll be a massacre.” Jocelyn’s stomach turns at the thought. She can’t believe there was a time she followed Valentine’s orders blindly, believing him without question like so many others still do. 

“Just like the warlocks,” Lucian mutters. Jocelyn lets out a soft, sad noise in response. Lucian’s eyes flash, widening. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought that back up so soon.” 

“I should’ve stopped him. I still could. Every night he falls asleep I think, ‘If I were stronger, if I could just’-” the words choke off, ending in a wretched noise that has Lucian pulling her close again, fingers threading through her hair. 

“If you tried he’d kill you, too.” The unwavering truth behind Lucian’s words chills her, stilling her sobs. “This isn’t your responsibility. No one expects you to put yourself, or Jonathan, at risk like that.” 

She nods, turning her head up to look up with watery eyes. He doesn’t know of the second child, the one she hasn’t even told Valentine about. She only found out herself the day before and she’s more terrified than ever.

There’s a moment of hesitation and then, so slowly it’s almost agonizing, Lucian leans down to press his lips against hers. It’s a comfort. A reassurance. A promise. They both pull away before it becomes anything more, too laced with the desire she knows they share. 

“I’ll delay him as long as I can,” she vows. 

“I’ll tell the wolves that you’re a friend. Maybe when they see you with him they won’t-” 

“No!” Jocelyn insists. “No one can know I was here. No one can ever, ever find out I’m helping you.” 

“Jocelyn-”    
  
“Swear to me, Lucian.” 

He sighs. “I swear.” 

She turns away to go back home, hoping he means it. Otherwise a worse fate than a raid gone wrong will await her if Valentine learns the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
